A Strange Place if There Ever Was One
by pepdog1
Summary: Dream Land is a strange place, yes, but have you ever tried being stuck in a place knowing that that night could be your last? Well, Dream Land is the only place where this ever happens, and Marx is about to find that out first hand. (Rated T for some violence and some themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**One: The Challenge Begins**

_We start our story with a clichéd weather description..._

It was a not so pleasant night, a rather strange thing for Dream Land, as this place is usually one of beautiful sunny days and clear skies. That night, however, it was hailing and freezing cold with a very strong wing blowing.

The characters in our story all just happened to be stuck inside Castle Dedede, trapped inside until the storm cleared. Who are these characters? Any experienced Kirby fan should know these characters: Bandanna Dee, Dedede, Meta Knight, Taranza, Marx, Magolor, Grill and her minions and, of course, Kirby himself.

"Great." Marx mumbled, looking outside the window with clear boredom, tapping the glass with a claw and watching it fog up. "When do you think it's going to stop?"

"I'm afraid we might be staying here overnight." Magolor mumbled. This received a small moan from the Noddy as he put his head on the windowsill.

"I'm not exactly excited to spend the night with you guys either." Dedede grumbled. "Let's just get to sleep and get this over and done with..."

This was responded to with a couple of tired nods and some yawns as most of the group followed Dedede to another room. Marx, however, didn't even flinch. Magolor decided to stay with him for a bit.

"So... Are you tired yet?" The Halcaldran asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nope, not sleepy at all." Marx lied, yawning as he said this. Magolor softly punched him on the wing.

"Face it, you're so tired that if we had an all-nighter you would be asleep before sunrise."

"I would not!" Marx laughed.

"Yes you would." Mags insisted. "Alright, I dare you then; stay awake until everybody else wakes up."

"Sure, but only on one condition. You have to stay up with me."

"Deal. If either of us falls asleep, the other instantly wins and can sleep."

"What are the prizes?" This was getting interesting, Marx thought.

"I don't know... Um..."

"Loser is winner's slave for the week?"

"Sure. If it's a tie, we call it a night?"

"Why not?"

Marx smiled and leaned over onto his friend's side. The Halcandran put his arm over the little Noddy, smiling under his scarf.

"Oh, and Marx?"

"Yeah?"

"May the best person win."

"I plan to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Challenge Accepted **

Marx and Magolor finally made it to the other room, where the rest of the group had set up some mattresses on the floor for everybody to sleep on. A couple of blankets had been thrown over them, and it seemed like there was enough pillows for everyone.

"Where were you two?" Grill smiled as they sat down on one of the makeshift beds. "Were you two _making out_?"

Magolor had the sudden urge to bitch-slap the onion witch as she sat down next to them, but decided against it and just clenched his fists instead.

"No, we were just talking."

"About what?"

"A challenge." Marx piped up. "Loser is the winner's slave for a week."

This got Grill interested.

"Oh really? What's the challenge?"

"Stay up until everybody else falls asleep."

"I thought it was until everybody else woke up." Magolor gave a half chuckle.

"Yeah, but if we're going to have more players, this suits it better."

"Okay, fine. So, Grill, are you in?"

"Challenge accepted!" She laughed.

"We want to play too!" It was Salt, Sugar and Pepper. They had floated up while the three weren't looking, and were now sitting in Grill's hat.

"I don't see why not." Marx smiled, leaning back.

"Me too!"

The Waddle Dee leaned over Marx, his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. Marx placed a claw gently on his nose.

"If you're up for it, Bandy."

The Waddle Dee giggled, scooting himself next to the Noddy and lying back as well.

"I think I am. Dedede once had me up for a whole night, and I didn't fall asleep until midday!"

"I think we have a competition here, then."

"If we're having a competition, you can count me in!" Dedede smiled, standing next to the group.

"Yeah, poyo! It sounds like fun!" Kirby bounced up and down on the mattress.

"Meta, Taranza, are you joining in?" Dedede looked over to the two, who were playing a quiet game of cards. The two swapped glances, making a silent agreement.

"I guess…" Taranza started, not really sure about this little _game_. Dedede clapped his hands together.

"Challenge accepted then!" He smiled, walking over to a desk and fishing inside it. "And I know exactly what will help us stay awake…" He pulled a torch out of the drawer and shone it at his face at a dramatic angle.

"_Ghost stories!_"


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chapter today! X/X_

* * *

><p><strong>Three: No Such Thing <strong>

The group sat in a circle. The lights had been switched off, and Dedede was holding the torch up to his face dramatically.

"Alright." He smiled. "Anybody have a story to tell?"

Everybody was silent for a few moments, just sitting there in the dark, until Taranza took the torch off Dedede.

"I don't see what is so scary about sitting in the dark telling silly stories. You want to be scared? We should go to the dungeon. That's where the _monster_ lives."

"A monster?" Marx scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Why would I lie to you?" Taranza asked, crossing his arms. "I have nothing _to_ lie about!"

"Alright, fine, maybe you're not lying. But can you prove it?"

"Indeed I can! Would you like to come down to the dungeon with me and see?"

Everybody got rather excited about this and got up. Taranza smiled. Dedede just groaned.

"This isn't going to end well."

Everybody walked through the freezing cold corridors, holding onto each other for warmth.

Dedede had let Bandanna and Kirby ride on his back, while Salt, Sugar and Pepper were riding in Grill's hat. Meta Knight had his cape wrapped around Taranza and he wrapped his cape around the puffball, while Marx and Magolor just walked side by side at the back of the group.

"This terrifying creature," Taranza was saying, "Eats into people's minds. It forces them into a terrible nightmare, and then sends their worst fear after them. If they die in the dream world, they die in the real world too. It is possible to escape, but only if you can keep your wits about you..."

They soon arrived at the dungeon.

"I know!" Taranza smiled. "Whoever manages to find the creature first instantly wins the challenge! Unless you're all chicken?"

Everybody swapped glances, but didn't protest.

"Okay then! Get into groups: you don't want to be doing this alone. And now, let's go!"

Dedede team up with Bandanna, Kirby with Meta and Grill with her minions, leaving Marx and Magolor in a group.

"Loooovebirds…" Grill whispered into Marx's ear. The Noddy chuckled.

"Mmmm, I wish…"

"Okay then, let's split up! Everybody take a different path!" Taranza clapped his hand together.

Marx didn't hesitate to walk off straight away. Mags quickly followed him. Everybody else split up as well. Taranza smiled to himself.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of everybody."

And with that, he floated off back to the bedroom.


End file.
